Hollywood Heights Season 2
by HHlove3
Summary: this is my version of Hollywood Heights Season 2. Please read it and let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas how i could continue the story. and tell me how you like it of course :D thanks
1. Chapter 1

hey guys

i'm gonna write a fanfic how i would like the second season of hollywood heights to be. it will mostly just be about Leddie, but of course Nora, Max and Mel will also be important characters. :D

ah and please don't be too hard on me because of the grammar. I'm not an native english speaker

enjoy my story and let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas how i could continue the story. and tell me how you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

*in the plane*

everyone was asleep except from Eddie. He looked down at Loren who was asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe that they were finally together again. He had missed her so much. But there was one thing he was really afraid of. He still had to tell her about Lia and the kiss. Although he knew he hasn't done anything wrong, he wasn't sure how Loren was going to react. Eddie was pretty worried but decided to sleep and tell Loren about it after het gig at the concert.

He fell asleep quickly, he hash't got a lot of sleep during his "death". But in his dreams he saw Loren with another guy. He knew him but couldn't remember what his name was. He got sad and felt his heart broken. Eddie wanted Loren to be his forever. He hugged the sleeping Loren tighter, a little bit to tight. It hurt Loren and she woke up

Loren: autsch, Eddie. What are you doing?

Eddie: Oh god Loren I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to hurt you I just had a bad dream.

Loren: It's okay :D

Eddie: You know. I'm so glad that we're finally together again.

Loren: Me too. I was so miserable when you weren't here.

Eddie: Believe me I never wanted you to be sad but I couldn't come home earlier.

Loren: I know. I'm just happy you are here now. But what was your bad dream about ? Wanna talk about it ?

Eddie didn't want to tell Loren that he dreamt about her being with another guy. He knew she wouldn't cheat on him.

Eddie: It was just how i was "dead" and about how bad i missed you.

Loren looked deep into his eyes and kissed him passionately. She then pulled away and layed back on Eddies shoulder

Loren: Lets get some more sleep. It's going to be a long night ;)

Eddie: yeah you're right Miss Rockstar

So she fell asleep fast but he couldn't sleep again. He just stared at her and thought about how much he loved and needed her in his life. Eddie was so in his thoughts he didn't even notice his dad was awake too.

Max: You really love her don't you ?

Eddie: OH MY GOD DAD! you scared me. You're right though. I love her with all my heart and I don't know what I would do without her.

Max: I know son. I can see that just by the way you look at her. During the time you were missing I got to know her even better and i can tell you one thing: your mom would've loved her.

Eddie: Thanks dad, that means a lot to me. I wish the two could've met. Sometimes Loren reminds me of mom.

Max: Yes you're right. Son this girl is something special so please don't hurt.

Eddie: Never!

Max: Good. So can you tell me what happened? Why you were missing and why someone else was driving your car.

Eddie: Yeah dad i think you deserve to know it. So i was really mad at Chloe. I don't know if you found out...

Max: I found out! Chloe killed your mother and my wife.

Eddie: Exactly. I was fuming so i just drove and drove. After a while i got to a gas station and a guy there admired my car and asked me for an autograph. Then I wanted to go to the bathroom. He said it was on the back so walked back there when suddenly something hit me on my head and then on my back. The person pushed me down the hill. I would've died but this two siblings Lia and Jeremy found me and took care of me.

Max: I'm so sorry you had to go through all this.

Eddie: hmm but I have to focus on my future now.

With that he looks down on Loren one again.

Max: I couldn't agree more. But listen if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you no matter what.

Eddie: I know dad. Same is for you.

Max: Yeah there is actually something i have to tell you: I'm moving in with Nora!

Eddie: That's amazing dad. Congrats

Pilot: helo everybody we're going to land in about 10 minutes so if you could please all take in your landing position.


End file.
